


【鸣佐】我亲爱的鸣人哥哥-初吻篇[7]

by happytomato



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato





	【鸣佐】我亲爱的鸣人哥哥-初吻篇[7]

浴室的水声滴滴答答地敲打着地砖，鸣人隐约能看到玻璃门里佐助的身形。他心神不宁，一会儿站起来一会儿坐下，连电视都没有心情去看。  
今天一整天发生的事情实在太多了，他需要足够的时间来消化，但又似乎什么都消化不来，因为他的心一直莫名其妙地悬着。  
从废弃码头找到佐助的时候，鸣人的心是很痛的。他看到佐助脸色苍白，嘴唇发紫，黑亮的双眸黯淡得像死鱼一样。巨大的怜悯让鸣人内心轰鸣，自责让他恨不得暴打自己一顿——当然也不能放过犬冢牙。可当佐助就扑进了他的怀里之后，他的心突然沉落了，好像天上的鸟儿飞了很久之后终于找到了一个栖息的枝头。  
佐助小小的身体在颤抖，但是没有发出任何声音。鸣人隐约感到了胸口有些潮湿，于是他赶忙收紧双臂，将冰凉的身体结结实实地环抱住。  
“很抱歉，我来晚了。”  
鸣人轻揉地拍着佐助的后背，直到佐助渐渐稳定下来。平静之后的佐助像猫一样蹭着鸣人的胸膛，最后终于抬起有些发红的眼，后退着推开鸣人。  
“我已经没事了。”  
“嗯，没事就好……”  
接下来的时间，大家开始处理犬冢牙的过错这一问题。毫无疑问，如果认真追究，牙的行为是违法的。但如果被害者本人不想追究，此事也就不了了之。此时鸣人站在佐助的身后，双手搭在佐助的肩膀上，一副十足的保镖架势，鹿丸和志乃也走到近前，几个人的目光不约而同的投向犬冢牙，这位始作俑者。  
“那个……这确实是我的错，如果佐助要严格追究，我无话可说。”  
牙为难地挠挠头，他知道自己犯了大错，也没了刚才发怒的戾气，乖得像被主人训斥的大型犬。  
“佐助，你来做决定。” 鸣人捏了捏佐助的肩膀。  
“嗯。”  
佐助点点头。他静静思考了一会儿，招呼犬冢牙弯下腰，然后攀在牙的耳边小声说了什么。牙的表情纠结了几下，最终还是点点头。  
“好吧，我同意，这是我欠你的。”  
“那，一言为定。”  
不知佐助究竟想了什么鬼点子，在一边围观的鸣人真想问个明白。可这似乎是佐助和牙的秘密，他又不能去深究。  
“那么，小佐助……”牙虔诚地伸出一只手臂，打开手掌。  
“这次的事情是我的错，非常对不起。如果你愿意原谅我，就和我握个手好吗？”  
佐助马上回以答复地伸出手。  
“我也有不对的地方，不应该当着你前女友的面说那些话。”  
“哈，谁叫我上语文课总是睡觉呢。”  
大手握住小手，两个人达成了某种和解。  
“太好了，终于圆满解决了。”  
志乃推了推墨镜，颇为感动地呼出一口气。  
“不用麻烦当然最好了。”鹿丸的心情似乎也不错。  
唯有鸣人心情很复杂。一方面他还在担心佐助的状况，另一方面他认为自己一定是吃错了药，只不过是佐助和牙偷偷说了几句他没听到的话就觉得心里酸溜溜的。不过看到佐助渐渐地恢复了精神，鸣人有些欣慰。  
一行人乘着牙的车回到了住处。

回忆到这里鸣人傻傻地笑出来。从码头归来之后，他走到哪里佐助就如影随形到哪里，简直像小朋友找到了能一起玩耍的大朋友一样。鸣人享受着被佐助粘着的快感，直到要洗澡的时候，他才调侃着问道：  
“要一起吗？”  
佐助红着脸跑开了。  
都是男人还会害羞，鸣人耸了耸肩，觉得有点好笑。不过想想之前他们两个发生的这个那个……呃，这个，那个，鸣人决定还是不追究这个了。

佐助拉开浴室门的声音让鸣人回过神。看到佐助的头上还在滴着水，鸣人把枕边的毛巾拿过来用力揉擦佐助的头发。佐助发出了呜呜的享受声音，被水珠溅了一身的鸣人闻到了香喷喷的沐浴液和洗发精的味道，他很享受这样的二人时光。  
“累吗？”  
“还好。”  
揉搓完佐助的一头黑发，鸣人把半湿的毛巾往旁边的座椅背上一搭，拍了拍腿边的床板招呼佐助过来休息，佐助垂下眼帘打量了鸣人一会儿，只向前蹭了两步。  
“今天真是吓得我心脏都快要停了。”  
鸣人仰起头，揉了揉佐助半干的发喃喃自语。  
“……”  
佐助凑近了鸣人小麦色的颈项，低头就咬了一口。  
“好疼啊，你干什么这么突然！”  
鸣人急忙推开佐助，只见佐助正眼神凶巴巴地看着自己。  
“鸣人，大白痴。”  
抓住鸣人还没换下的衬衫，佐助闻了又闻，欲言又止。  
“好吧。”鸣人举起双手“你想我怎么补偿你？”  
“我还没这么脆弱，我是男生。”  
佐助瞪着黑白分明的眼睛强调道。  
鸣人坏笑着戳了戳佐助的脸蛋。  
“别逞强了，我衣服上还有用你眼泪留下的证明呢。”  
佐助的脸颊瞬间染上了粉色，他拍开鸣人的手扭过头，看着一边的墙壁。  
“才、才没哭，是我眼睛痛。”  
本来还在逗弄佐助的鸣人想到了傍晚的情景，心中不免一痛，他温柔地伸出手臂，将佐助的腰抱住。  
“原来这样，那不要用力揉眼睛啊。”  
“唔……”  
两个人只享受着彼此的呼吸就已经足够甘甜。如果是佐助的话，就算变成了该死的同性恋童癖鸣人也认了，因为他实在无法抗拒来自宇智波的诱惑。  
鸣人放弃了他之前的所有的自我控制。除了管住下半身，他很难做到不去拥抱佐助。  
“……今天的约会还好吗”  
佐助迟疑的声音打断了鸣人内心世界的万千感慨。哦对，他都忘了今天他在派对最后的滑稽举动。托佐助的福，他又多收到了一份来自女人的白眼。  
鸣人松开了双臂，把手搭在佐助的肩膀上。  
“我让照美冥失望了。”  
“……”  
佐助扬了扬眉，嘴角有点微妙的上翘。  
“怎么失望了？”  
鸣人从旁边脱下的衣物里翻出了那盒没开封的安全套扔给佐助，佐助接到手才看了一眼脸就烧红了，然后他像碰到烫手山芋一样甩掉了那盒微妙的物品。  
“不要给我看这种东西，白痴成年人！”  
“噢，是吗？可你早上一直用力瞪着它呢。”鸣人调侃道。  
“……”  
佐助瞪了鸣人一眼，然后低下头不再说话。  
气氛变得尴尬起来。鸣人开始反思安全套这个玩笑开得有点大，于是他赶忙转移了话题。  
“你先休息吧，我洗个澡也该睡了。”  
拿起了刚才那条半湿的毛巾鸣人准备起身，可佐助立即抓住了那条毛巾的另一端。  
“又怎么了？”鸣人有点不解。  
佐助低着头支支吾吾了半天才开口。  
“你和照美冥，接、接吻了吗？”  
“哈？”  
被问得一愣，鸣人重新坐下来，尽量用语重心长的语气回复。  
“还没有。”  
佐助的眼睛顿时睁大，毫不掩饰的欢喜之情让他平时总是板着的小脸绽放出光彩，他轻轻松开抓住毛巾的手，带着几分渴求地看着鸣人。  
“昨天你吻过我是吗？”  
“啥？”  
鸣人彻底被佐助绕糊涂了。刚才还在问照美冥，怎么突然就转到了昨天？  
“昨天我溺水的时候。”佐助提醒道。  
“啊！”鸣人这才想起来这件事，他耸了耸肩。“严格说来，人工呼吸并不能算是接吻，因为你并没有意……”  
“识。”  
唇被碰触了，飞快地，像被绒毛抚过一样。但那是佐助嘴唇的触感没错，他还记得昨天做人工呼吸时那张小嘴的触感。见鬼，他们果然并不是第一次吗？等等，比起那个，刚才他……他被佐助吻了？  
“那现在算吗？”  
鸣人坐着，佐助站着。因为是俯视，鸣人刚好能看清佐助低垂的面容——被刘海所遮盖的黑色眼瞳中泛着的一层水气，双颊因为羞涩变得通红。  
“……算。”  
发出声音时鸣人才发现他的喉咙变得干渴。他无法抗拒露出这样表情的佐助，那生涩的，毫不掩饰的情欲让还没发育成熟的身体看起来娇艳欲滴。  
“可我还不太熟练，鸣人的话，一定会好好教我是吗？”  
面对这样的请求，这样的表情，鸣人实在找不到拒绝的理由。他吞了吞口水，强做镇定，让自己尽量像个友善的大哥哥。  
“小佐助的请求，我一定会努力照办。”

现在，鸣人和佐助正在紧张对视。  
鸣人盘着腿坐在床上，佐助跪坐在鸣人盘着的腿中间，这样刚好解决了两人的身高差的问题。比起躺着接吻，这种姿势来得更加正式。  
“闭上眼睛。”鸣人尽量让声音显得很轻松。  
听到指示，佐助乖乖地闭上眼睛，又长又翘的睫毛微微颤动着。  
鸣人感到他的心脏跳得越来越快，脸也渐渐发烫起来，从前他对待接吻从没有这么紧张过。以他这些日子对佐助的了解，几乎可以断定他是佐助的初吻对象。他想给佐助留下点还算满意的回忆，一时间不知道如何亲下去。  
佐助的唇形薄且颜色浅，虽然是个不折不扣的男生，但是却比涂了口红的女人更加纯美。很想品尝，这个想法形成之后鸣人就无法自已地凑了过去。只是碰触到佐助有点凉意的唇就无比幸福，鸣人没有急着深入唇齿，而是换着角度像啄食一样亲着佐助的两片唇瓣。  
世界上一定没有几个人像他一样好运，能得到这个高傲的宇智波的倾慕。鸣人暗自感谢他比佐助年长了几岁的优势，尽管将来这些优势可能渐渐被佐助的成长所取代，可是此时此刻他是如此幸福。  
佐助眨着的睫毛触弄着鸣人，鸣人离开佐助的唇，看到佐助睁开了发湿的双眼。  
“这样的亲吻根本不用教嘛。”佐助抗议道。  
鸣人被逗笑了，他冷不防地凑上前舔了佐助的下唇一口，佐助哆嗦了一下向后仰去，不过鸣人的手臂刚好接住了佐助的后背。  
“你明明就还没习惯。”  
“呜……”  
佐助重新坐正，两只小手搭上了鸣人的肩膀。  
“可我想要，更深入的。”  
伴随着佐助逐渐凑过来的唇，鸣人也微眯着双眼凑了过去。  
接吻不算犯罪吧？这个滑稽的想法一瞬间闪过后，鸣人的心中除了想尽情品尝佐助之外，已经再也考虑不了其他了。

鸣人的舌探入佐助口腔的一瞬间，佐助的世界轰鸣起来，他被自己的心跳震动得快要丧失了听觉，他的大脑几乎停止了运转，现在他只能沉浸在鸣人的吻里！  
不行，必须想点儿什么了让自己镇静！……柠檬、青苹果、烟味，在那些常见的有关于接吻味道的描述里，鸣人究竟是哪一种呢？显然哪一种都不是，这是鸣人专有的味道，此时只有他才知道。  
鸣人的舌温柔地扫过他的牙齿，这让佐助产生了一种陌生的愉悦之情，同时也愈发紧张。他无法合上嘴，也无法呼吸了。紧迫感逐渐袭来，身体变得酥酥麻麻，大概是因为缺氧，他的眼前越来越黑，可是他不要放开鸣人……  
“佐助，呼吸。”  
“哈——！”  
双唇分开之后佐助才大口吸收氧气。他有点小小的沮丧，因为他和鸣人的双唇之间并没有传说中的“一道银线”，只有糗到不行的口水顺着自己的嘴角流下来。佐助想要用手擦掉，鸣人却拿住了他的手。  
“干什……哇呜……”  
被鸣人顺着低落的口水舔着唇角，佐助痒地眼泪都快要流出来了，就在他想抗议什么的时候，鸣人的唇再次凑了过来。  
“用鼻子呼吸，小笨蛋。”  
说了这句毫无情调的话之后，两人再次唇齿相依。这次鸣人不仅扫过了他的牙齿，还卷起了他的舌。  
呼吸、感受、呼吸、感受。佐助默念很多次之后，才逐渐适应了换气和交融的唇舌。他开始逐渐舒服起来，心跳也回复了很多，只是脸上的灼热感愈发强烈，由唇齿延伸的热度似乎快要烧到了指尖，他扶着鸣人肩膀的手渐渐滑下来，自然地抱住鸣人宽阔的后背。  
“怎么样，学会了吗？”  
面对鸣人轻笑的询问，佐助迷迷糊糊，寻求本能地摇摇头。  
“再……再来一次……”  
鸣人的脸已经模糊了，佐助无视了凝聚在眼中的水份。大概他现在是意识不清的，只是本能地追寻着鸣人的身体。他不想分开，还想要更多更多更多！  
鸣人也回应了他。  
这次，佐助被鸣人温柔卷动的唇舌开始逐渐回应。鸣人不仅偶尔轻轻啃咬他，还用宽大的手掌轻揉摩擦着他的后背。身体变得有些发痒，超越了体温的热度逐渐聚集到了秘密的部位。没错，佐助隐隐感觉到他的下身正在愉悦地改变形状，在内裤中偷偷地绽放的愉悦让他有点耻于被发现，他向后扭了扭，却发现腿已经跪得酸麻，如果没有鸣人结实的双臂承载着他的重量，恐怕他已经要躺在床上了。  
“现在呢，感觉还好吗？”  
依附在鸣人臂弯中，佐助发烫的身体不安地蠕动着，他用左手偷偷扯过睡衣的下摆遮挡住勃起的形状，然后摇摇头。  
虽然理智告诉他现在停下来才是最好的选择，可是身体先行背叛了自己的意志。他想要更多，他变得无限贪心，因为对象是鸣人，他暗恋了这么多年才亲到的鸣人。虽然他有点白痴，大条，但或许正是这些缺陷才让他无法自拔。  
鸣人苦笑着叹了一口气。  
“真是输给你了。这是最后一次，要好好记住……”  
佐助张开嘴，直接迎接了来自鸣人的最后一次唇舌挑战。这次鸣人几乎是侵略进来的，那近乎残暴的舌疯狂地攫取着佐助口腔中的津液，同时，那双摩梭着后背的大手向下移动，包裹住了他的臀部。  
“嗯……呜呜……”  
这带着哭泣、断断续续的呻吟声一定不是自己的。理智的佐助已经彻底把自己藏起来，他放任了身体里那个陌生的自己。他的双臂就像背叛了自己意志一样，把鸣人抱得更紧，他已经管不了那么多的羞耻心了，他此时疯狂地想要鸣人的全部！  
鸣人包裹住佐助两瓣臀部的手开始色情地揉捏，那似乎是向着一个方向打转，然后时而向上抓一把的手法让佐助感到了很不妙。这力道恰好的揉搓让他忘情地哼叫几声，没有被碰触的坚挺仅仅摩擦着睡裤的布料就快活地洒出蜜液，佐助完全顺应本能地晃动起腰部。  
“啊呜——嗯嗯！！！”  
又痛又痒的尖锐快感让身体瞬间痉挛起来，佐助一声高亢的尖叫被鸣人的舌坏心眼地卷住，咽下声音的瞬间他颤抖了，灼热的呼吸全部喷在了鸣人的脸上。  
鸣人反应迅速地把手伸进佐助的睡裤里，用了几秒才反应过来自己竟然射了的时候，佐助的泪腺不受控制地造出了许多液体。他又难为情又高兴，因为是被鸣人手掌所包裹，他安心地闭上眼，尽情地宣泄了。  
真是……太丢人了！  
这次没能像上次一样幸运地昏睡过去，佐助只能一点点脱力地坐到床上，他气喘吁吁，匆忙地擦掉脸上的生理泪水。面前的鸣人把沾了精液的手掌凑到嘴边舔了一口，然后露出坏笑。  
“佐助，你那之后一直没自己做过吧？”  
佐助把睡衣重新整理好，羞得不能直视鸣人。他低下头，以极小的声音抗议起来。  
“我不喜欢做这个。”  
鸣人笑着站起身。  
“好啦，我去洗个澡，你先睡吧。”  
看着鸣人拿着那条椅背上的毛巾走到浴室，佐助有一种想拉住鸣人的冲动。  
漫长的接吻结束了，可他还想要更多，鸣人一定会很困惑吧。鸣人似乎已经看穿了他的心思，他却还不知道鸣人心里是怎么想的。烦躁地啃着指甲，佐助陷入了焦虑。  
恐怕，大概，鸣人大多是出于对弟弟一样的疼爱感才对他做这种事吧。  
不对，等等……佐助飞快地搜集着脑中的资料，猛然间他想起了什么。  
鸣人刚才不是也硬了吗？见鬼，他因为自己太过舒服已经完全顾不上回应，光是应付鸣人带给他的快感就已经用尽全力了。  
怎么办，之后鸣人会做什么……佐助吞了吞口水。他好想冲进浴室对鸣人做点什么不应该做的事，现在，他光是妄想就已经快要再次硬起来了。可是那样会很失礼，他不能那么做。  
胡思乱想了很久，直到鸣人用凉爽的手掌拍打他的脸蛋，佐助才抬起头。  
“嘿，小佐助，在想什么呢？”  
佐助看着鸣人漂亮的金发，碧蓝的眼眸，情不自禁地凑过脸。  
他们已经可以很自然的接吻了，末了，佐助不舍地舔了舔鸣人的唇。  
心中的情感已经快要满溢出来了，佐助很想向鸣人传达他的心情。现在，只有两人的时间，在这个安静的夜晚，他想说了。  
“鸣人，我喜……”  
嘴唇被大手轻轻盖住，鸣人用另一只手竖在嘴边。  
“不要轻易说出这句话。”  
鸣人那带着些许笑容的面孔上露出一丝成人的皎洁。佐助有些失望地垂下眼帘，果然他的告白对于鸣人来讲是像孩童游戏一般的存在。  
“如果你到了成年的时候还想对我说，我很愿意倾听。”  
鸣人的手掌离开了佐助的唇畔，佐助习惯性地咬住下唇。什么啊，他怎么能等得到那个时候。或许在那之前鸣人就结婚了……讨厌，才不要！  
下巴被抬起，这次是鸣人主动吻他，或者真的是吻了太久，佐助很自然地张开嘴，甚至主动伸出舌头。  
呼，结束的时候如他所愿地看到了一条银丝。  
“在你考虑清楚之前，我不和其他人交往，可以吗？”  
或许，这句话得用一段时间来消化。可佐助几乎是一秒之后就抱上了鸣人。巨大的喜悦让他想去海边狂奔几圈，除了抱紧鸣人，任何语言都是苍白的。  
欣喜之余，他只顾得上只骂了一句“大白痴！”  
不，或许这是对鸣人专属的夸赞。  
他的鸣人哥哥是个阳光，洒脱，偶尔显得白痴的帅气男人！

[尾声]

烈日炎炎，正是戏水的好时节。沙滩上、海水里到处都是人们的欢笑声。  
弄潮人纷纷抱着他们的冲浪板再次踏上了征程。  
虽然他们总是以落水告终，但是他们追求的只是一瞬间的登峰造极。这种快感，恐怕只有攀上浪尖的人才会懂。  
照美冥又收了新的学员，鸣人和佐助远远地向她挥了个手，然后目光又回到彼此的身上。  
“你不后悔吗？”佐助调笑。  
“后悔的事儿多着呢。”鸣人耸耸肩。  
“喂，鸣人——佐助——这边的浪很棒——”  
牙和小李在远处向他们招手，鸣人一边回应一边拉着佐助向牙他们的方向游过去。  
今天鸣人是佐助的专属“教练”，他推着佐助的浪板，眺望着一波卷得漂亮又标志的浪。棒极了，这是一排管浪！  
“佐助，准备抓浪！”  
鸣人一边兴致勃勃地推着佐助的浪板，一边指导佐助。佐助应了一声便开始调节姿势，他认真地将身体向上拱，随时准备起身。  
浪涌过来了，鸣人吆喝了一声，用力推了一把浪板。佐助前脚敏捷地迈了一步，就势稳稳地站起身，张开手臂。  
说时迟那时快，翻涌的大浪呼啸着卷来，佐助完美地借着浪腾空而起。  
艳阳下的黑发少年甩着漂亮的水花飞向蓝天。  
那是令人赞叹的、惊叫的、永远定格的一抹华丽。

 

【初吻篇-完】


End file.
